deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:1mavstone/1mavstone's Favorite Characters
This blog post is inspired by Yoshirocks92's post The one rule is that there's only one character per franchise unless if that character is from another timeline or if that character is from a sequel to a franchise and that it'll different in it like examples of this are Fire Emblem and Persona. Edit: I decided to add 25 more quotes just for the sake of it. Edit 2: Added 5 more. Edit 3: I realized there are two Ladybugs in this list. Whoops. 1 Playtime? I'm the one who captured them! It's not fair! I'm the hero! Oh, man... 2 I'll show you the power of the Azure! 3 A Grandmaster has no fear. 4 You can't be more popular than me. I'm the main character of this franchise and stuff! 5 Well, I may be super, but I’m no hero. And, yeah, technically, this is murder. 6 I'm here to fight for truth, justice, and the American way. 7 Cheers, love! The cavalry's here! 8 For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command! 9 Just shut up already. I have nothing more to say to you. You're way too pathetic... I'm done wasting my breath. 10 Hey, Bro! You saved Princess Peach, huh? So proud of ya! 11 You're right. As you say, I'm an idiot. You can say whatever you want, I don't care. But don't you dare point your gun at me - we're brothers, aren't we?! 12 Even if he is not a Master, our contract will not go away. I have sworn to protect him and to be his sword. 13 Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. 14 Poyo! 15 Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure. Like there's no hope for me. But even so, I'm not gonna give up. Ever! 16 We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who will kill me if I don't. '' 17 ''I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk. 18 Superpowers? Dude, I don't even know how to pee in this thing! 19 The ability to make excuses for doing cruel and irredeemable things. It is an unfortunate trait that all humans possess in some capability. And I am no exception to that. 20 With great power comes great responsibility. 21 Pillage him, Satanael! 22 If you pick a fight with a god of death, I can't guarantee your soul's safety. 23 Love at first sight doesn't exist. Love takes time, and love takes work. At the very least you have to know the other person... And you literally have no idea who or what I am. 24 I plan on defeating your boss and taking over this city. In order to get rid of gangsters that sell drugs to children, I'm going to have become a gangster myself. 25 The old you's not going anywhere with that emo look on your face! If you overcome that gloomy self of yours... let me know. Or else I'll start spreading rumors about high school debut man. 26 The joke's on you, I'm not even a real blonde! 27 Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so little time. 28 That's not true! The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! 29 We need leads on the Skull Heart, I've got a wish for my memories back. 30 Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. 31 The gate... I opened it. I'm the monster. 32 You're too slow! 33 I'd do whatever I had to for you. I'd give you whatever I have. I'd give you my heart. '' 34 ''It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me. 35 You know how your kid won the goldfish in that little baggy from the school fair, and you didn't want that nasty thing in your house so you told your kid it ran away but what you really did was flush it down the toilet? Well, that's what happens. 36 I walk the path of a true warrior. 37 It takes an idiot to do cool things. That's why it's cool. 38 I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! 39 We've gotta catch that guy. But first... you're gonna need some upgrades. 40 You got Caged. 41 I'm a member of the Crystal Gems. We fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff. 42 You killed my wife! My son! And then you burrowed your way into my head. Misdirected my vengeance. Cost me my one chance to have them restored! 43 Welcome to the nerd lab. 44 Sting like a bee! 45 Everything can be hacked, and everyone. 46 ...Your logic is strange. I'm everyone's favorite. 47 A wish for the Holy Grail... All we wish is to go back inside mommy. That'll...be enough... 48 My friends faced their own Shadows and came out stronger for it, but I never met mine. To make up for it, though, I've had my friends to help me mature. 49 A famous man once said, ‘We create our own demons.’ Who said that? What does that even mean? Doesn’t matter. I said it ’cause he said it. So now, he was famous and that basically getting said by two well-known guys. I don’t, uh… I’m gonna start again. 50 So I’m gonna be a hero. I’ll make that money… so that my mom and dad can have easier lives. 51 I'm the protector of this city. I know how arrogant that sounds, and I know that I operate outside of the law sometimes -- but I also know that I've trained hard to do this work, and that I fully understand the complexities of the job. I have experience, I have motive, and I have backup. So as insane as it is to be out here at all, I'm the closest you'll get to the real thing. 52 I will not forgive anyone who insults my hair, no matter who he is! 53 I wanted to protect everything. But I failed, and that's the sin I bare. So this time, I can't fail to protect them! 54 Before I became a mutant -- before I learned I was a mutant -- I never even knew there was a difference between human and mutant! I thought the idea of somebody hating somebody else for NO GOOD REASON was stupid! Hint: Cause baby you're a firework! 55 Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there, that lives outside of ourselves and our dreams. 56 What did you say? Depending on your answer, I may have to kick your ass! 57 If you knew... everything... what is about to happen wouldn't be happening, you bastard. 58 For darkness, I offer only defeat. 59 You can't stop crime! That's what you never understood! I'm CONTROLLING it! You want to rule them by fear but what do you do to those who aren't afraid?! I'm doing what YOU won't! I'm taking them out! 60 I guess? I mean, just wish they could help me to figure out who I am... but you know the best thing about amnesia? I forgot! 61 That's it. That's what ties everything together. Fear Looking now I can see... it's always there. I was afraid. 62 I was younger then, I wasn't afraid of anything, I didn't think about dying for a second. I thought I was invincible. Then I met some girl. I wanted to live, I started to think like that; for the first time I was afraid of death. I had never felt like that before. 63 From here on, I..! From here on..! Y'hear me?! I'm gonna... beat you all! Enjoy your win. It'll never happen again! Dammit! 64 You wanted me to be stronger! I'm doing it! I'm being what you want! 65 I may not have strength but that doesn’t mean… I’ll lose to you! 66 I'm going to keep moving forward, with hope in my heart. 67 It’s easy to do nothing, it’s hard to forgive. 68 It's time to duel! 69 I want a life where I don't know what tomorrow will bring. And that will be a good thing. '' 70 ''Shoot me if you want to! But you better be prepared to face the consequences. The moment you try to pull that trigger, I’ll snap your fingers in half like matchsticks! Category:Blog posts